a divergent one-shot
by T.EatonGIRL04
Summary: one-shot Tris x Tobias. read and see.


**A one- shot Tris x Tobias, modern day.**

**Tris pov**

I walk to the club I work at, I see Tobias on the stage setting up, and Christina and will at the bar. I wave to them, they frown.

"What?" I ask hesitantly.

"Tris… your eye…" Christina said sadly.

They know about my dad… beating me. They help some, by coming to my house to pick me up for movies and shopping so my dad can't beat me, sometimes though… when they can't, he beats me harder, one time he… broke my arm, my jaw, and I had bruises… covering almost every inch of my body. They came the next day, Tobias almost went and killed him, but I told him not to.

"Yeah… I know." I said as Christina dragged me to the bathroom to put foundation on my eye, I looked into Tobias' eyes before I went in, I saw rage, and… no, not that.

"I'm so sorry, Tris." Christina said, tears brimming her eyes.

"It's fine… I'm used to it."

"Yes, but you shouldn't be! You should be happy!" she sadly yelled/whispered.

"Sooo, me and Tobias are doing mixes… will is singing with, me." I said changing the subject; she smiled, doing the finishing touches on my eye.

"Yeah, that'll be fun."

"Hey! Time to start Tris and your dad is here!" Lauren, our boss yells.

"Okay… oh no!" I'm scared, but I go out anyway.

I walk out and get on stage, I look across to see Tobias on the other stage, I see my dad at the bar he has like five empty glasses next to him already, and he's still drinking.

Tobias looks at me, "ready?" he mouths at me, "yeah." I mouth back.

"One, two, three, four!" will shouts from behind me.

**Bold: Tobias, **_italic: Tris__**, **_normal: will.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy**

**one look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

**I see what's going down.**

(Wake me up)

_Wake me up inside_

(I can't wake up)

_Wake me up inside_

(Save me)

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Cover up with makeup in the mirror**

**tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**

(Wake me up)

_Bid my blood to run_

(I can't wake up)

_Before I come undone_

(Save me)

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

**every action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wade around forever, you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down.**

(Wake me up)

_Wake me up inside_

(I can't wake up)

_Wake_ me up inside

(Save me)

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**

**say you're right again**

**Heed my lecture.**

(Wake me up)

_Wake me up inside_

(I can't wake up)

_Wake me up inside_

(Save me)

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

(Wake me up)

_Bid my blood to run_

(I can't wake up)

_Before I come undone_

(Save me)

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

**Face down in the dirt, she said,**

**"This doesn't hurt", she said,**

**"I finally had enough."**

_Bring me to life_

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

Only you are the life among the dead

**Face down in the dirt, she said,**

**"This doesn't hurt", she said,**

**"I finally had enough."**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**

**It's coming round again.**

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

( Don't let me die here

There must be something more)

_Bring me to life_

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found** **Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

(Wake me up)

_Wake me up inside_

(I can't wake up)

_Wake me up inside_

(Save me)

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

(Wake me up)

_Bid my blood to run_

(I can't wake up)

_Before I come undone_

(Save me)

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

**Face down in the dirt, she said,**

**"This doesn't hurt", she said,**

**"I finally had enough."**

_Bring me to life_

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

_Bring me to life_

I'm crying by the end, the songs… his was like, it was him telling off my dad, while mine was a plead for help, and I think he knew that. I got off the stage to go home, one I got outside I was met with a punch to the gut, and a slap to the face following, my dad… he's beating me in the parking lot. I heard a yell and a thud; I opened my eyes to see Tobias towering over my father.

"are you okay?" Tobias asked.

I smiled, and then laughed. And then… he kissed me, slowly and sweetly, I smiled into it, and he did too. I pulled away slowly and looked him in the eye… I've loved him since… forever, is he kissing me out of pity? Because he feels sorry for me? He seems to have read my thoughts when he smiled and pecked my lips again, he held my hands and looked into my eyes.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for four years, and I fell for you about three years ago… I fell hard." He looks at the ground sadly, waiting for a response.

"yeah, well I fell hard for you too, just, it was six years ago… I… I love you Tobias." I said.

"I love you too." He beamed, but then frowned and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing nine-one-one, and telling the cops about my father.

The cops show up about ten minutes later, and take my still unconscious dad, and me and Tobias walked back to his apartment, for the rest of our lives.

**Thanks for reading! Comment please, and P.S. HER DAD WAS ERIC, please review and read my other story, "wondering beyond the gates" it's about the group going exploring beyond the gate… with a pregnant Tris. Pairing is Tris x Tobias.**


End file.
